elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Chef Toel
Chef Toel is one of the most popular chefs in Umbriel. Lord Irrel sponsored his kitchen. , part two chapter one Unlike most master chefs of the higher kitchens, Toel wasn't born to it. He started down working on the lower kitchens, and he made whatever was necessary to be promoted. , part three chapter two Appearance Toel was a Breton looking Umbrielian. He had high, delicate cheekbones and sensuous lips. His chin was long, slim and manicured. His hair was black, and his eyes sky blue. , part two chapter nine History Umbriel Crisis After Annaïg's success preparing Lord Ghol meals, Toel decided to invade Qijne's kitchen in order to kidnap Annaïg. The invasion started with explosions and fire. Qijne, accompanied by her most trusted cookers, scorted Annaïg to a safe room. However, a monster melted the valve and door of the room. Toel's men started to pour from the door. When Qijne realised it was all over, she decided to kill Annaïg. She would have achieved her goal if Slyr hadn't stopped her. Slyr nailed a knife in Qijne's neck, ending with her life. When the fight settled, Toel emerged from the warriors and presented to Annaïg. He told Annaïg not to fear him, from now on she would work for him. The day after Annaïg and Slyr were brought to Toel's kitchens, Dulg informed Annaïg she would breakfast with Lord Toel. She met Toel in his chambers. Toel asked her about how life was in Tamriel. Annaïg explained that she grew up in Lilmoth. She realised that Toel didn't know the word father meant, or that if a man and a woman procreate a baby is conceived. The Umbrielians were born from the Marrow Sump. Toel was silent for the most part of the conversation, only asking when he didn't know what a word meant. Once she finished speaking, Toel tried to convince Annaïg that she would never be able to return to Tamriel. Eventually, she would be as part of Umbriel as Toel or any other Umbrielian was. Toel was very satisfied by Annaïg's work. He came to expect the very best of her. He met Annaïg again in his chambers. He mentioned her that Lord Irrel was pleased by her meals. He also told her that she should make a decision: Slyr could stay with her, but if she decided to get rid of her, Annaïg would directly work for her as his understudy. Toel was disappointed that Annaïg decided not to betray Slyr. Finally, Toel implied that they would have intimate relations when she was ready for it. , part three chapter four Slyr felt she was irrelevant in Toel's kitchen, and she started to distrust Annaïg. One day, she asked Annaïg to taste a dish she was preparing, but Slyr's intention was to poison her. When Annaïg realised she had been poisoned, she searched for ingredients for an antidote. She drank the antidote just before fainting. She woke up in Toel's chambers. Toel asked her how she wanted to have Slyr executed. However, Annaïg prayed Toel to let her live. The guards pushed Slyr inside the room. Toel ordered to clean her up to have intimate relations with him. , part three chapter eight Toel asked Annaïg to prepare some remorse out of horse brain for Lord Irrel's thirty-third course. Annaïg doubted that a horse could feel remorse, so Toel decided to kill Kohnu, who had been wounded and wouldn't be able to cook for weeks. , part one chapter two The next time Toel invited Annaïg to his chambers, he told her that he was disappointed with her for sparing Slyr's life after she had poisoned her. However, Toel still found Annaïg and her creativity useful. Toel told her that Phmer, Luuniel, Ashdre and him would compete in a tasting for Lord Rhel. He entrusted Annaïg to find the ninth savor, a savor that had only been discovered by Phmer. , part one chapter four Annaïg finally concluded that Toel wanted to her to steal the savor from Phmer. The day after she suposedly stole the savor, Dulg informed Annaïg that Toel required her presence. Phmer and her assistants were also waiting for her. Phmer accused Annaïg of stealing the savor from her. Toel informed her that if she was found guilty, he would have to give her over to Phmer. However, Annaïg had discovered the ninth savor on her own. She had also fooled Slyr to wear her dress with a vial full of the ninth savor. Everybody thought Slyr was the thief, and Toel allowed Phmer to take possession of Slyr. Phmer also asked Toel to let her interrogate Annaïg. Yet, Toel refused her petition. After Phmer was gone, Toel was curious to know how Annaïg had stolen the savor. Annaïg explained him how she had reinvented the savor and tainted Slyr's dress with it. Before leaving, Toel tried to intimate with Annaïg. Annaïg kissed him, but she told him that she would so it in her own time. , part one chapter seven Once the skraws started sabotaging the kitchens, Toel suspected of the other kitchens. He asked Annaïg to develop a recipe to breathe underwater. Annaïg, Toel and his guards went to the tunnels that conected the different kitchens. They discovered Wert with a nutrient injector. Toel thought that Phmer had turned the skraws against him. Mere-Glim had been following Toel through the tunnels, so when he saw that they were going to kill Wert, he attacked the guards. Glim had advantage underwater, so he easily beat Toel's men. Toel managed to make a cut in Glim's belly with his spear, but Glim stroke him in the face. A wounded Toel ordered Glim to let him go, but Glim refused to do so. Toel's eyes started to glow in a silver color. Glim's muscles started clenching uncontrollably and his fingers lost their grip. When Annaïg saw what Toel was doing to Glim, she thrusted Toel with her invisible knife. The blade sliced cleanly through the joint of his elbow, ending with his life. Toel's body was hidden in Phmer's kitchen surroundings, to make it look like Toel was killed trying to invade Phmer’s kitchen. , part one chapter nine Toel's staff *Intovar *Yeum *Annaïg *Slyr *Sarha *Loy *Aelo *Loehsh Quotes *''"Very well, then. You have nothing to fear. I am Chef Toel. You belong to me now."'' *''"Do you mean to say that you were inside of a woman? And came out of her? Like a parasite, like a Zilh worm or chest borer? That’s revolting! Absolutely revolting. Did you eat her corpse after you came out?"'' *''"I am an artist. But you have added so much to my palette, and the special touches you invent. Lord Irrel is usually pleased with what I make him, but lately his compliments have come more frequently and sincerely. With me you will become great. But there is more to being great than being an artist. You must also have vision, and the strength to do the thing that must be done. Do you understand?"'' *''"You should have died, but you didn’t. You somehow concocted a stabilizer. That kept you alive the half an hour before someone noticed you lying there. Without me, of course, you would have died anyway, but it is… remarkable."'' *''"What is a child?"'' *''"I was wrong about you."'' Appearances * * Category:Infernal City: Characters Category:Infernal City: Males Category:Lord of Souls: Characters Category:Lord of Souls: Males Category:Infernal City: Umbrielians Category:Lord of Souls: Umbrielians